redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mightyungatttrunn/The Legend of Ripfang and Groddil
Groddil strode away from calm beach,a proud feeling of freedom in him.He had aveanged his family and slain his tormentor,Ungatt Trunn!He glanced to his side to see a ship sailing away in the distance;it had been one of Trunn's.Well now,it would not be serving that scumcat anymore. He looked behind him at the legendary mountain of Salamandastron.It still seemed massive even in the distance,an awsome sight to behold."Goodbye, Mountain." He thought happily to himself,as he jogged away to his new life! Captain Ripfang slowly turned the wheel of his new ship.No more taking orders from others,no more berating for failure to carry out an order,HE was the master now. He smiled to himself as he reminisced about Karangool's foolish move. "Never turn your back on a searat,fox!" he growled to himself. He turned and faced a weasel standing idle on the decks. "Hey,you layabout!Get to swabbing those decks!Sharpish now!" The weasel immediately obeyed, vigorously working away.Both Ripfang and groddil thought they were free,but they did not know what lay ahead...for both of them. He glanced to his side seeing a what he thought to be a shadow in the mist.But, it was not.To his alarm,another searat ship sailed out of the fog,heading for them."All crew,prepare for boarding!" he screeched urgently.The lethal sound of knives and cutlasses being drawn could be heard all over the deck. Groddil sat shivering on the deck of the searat ship, that Ripfang was beholding.He had been picked up by the Captain,a burly sea-ferret named Higgan Darr,moments ago whilst trying to catch crabs.To his surprise the captain had offered him free passage to wherever he wished to go in exchange for a future-telling. Higgan Darr noisily walked over to him and unceremoniously plopped down. "What is my fortune,fox?" Groddil put on the act expertly closing his eyes in deep concentration. " I see you standing over mountains of plunder with your enemies dead at your feet." Higgan scowled "Any sarcophyte seer could have told me that,tell me what you really see!" Higgan Darr growled. To his utter shock,a vision did start to appear to Groddil. He saw an otter standing among a battlefield,his opponents lying dead around him.There was an unearthly red color in the otters eyes,akin to the one he had seen in the eyes of The badger-lord that had maimed Trunn. Then the vision flickered and Groddil came back to reality.He did not wish to tell the tuth to Higgan Darr,for the ferret had been amongst the slain in Groddil's vision. Suddenly, a boom and cracking sound could be heard all over the deck.It was Ripfang. Higgan Darr had been boarded before,and knew what was happening. "All hands,on deck!" he shouted. There was a scurrying as all sorts of vermin came to battle. Ripfang began rapping out orders speedily. "Gronch,you take a score of corsairs and board the back of the ship quietly!I'll take twoscore and see if i can distract the enemy,while you get'em in a pincer attack. Jigger, you stay aboard the ship and keep close in case the battle goes ill for us, that way,we can jump back on and sail away." Groddil sped down to below deck,knowing a he could not do battle and hope to live,and hid among the food supplies,hoping too wait it out. Ripfang had a larger ship,and fortunately,had taken Higgan Darr by complete surprise,mainly because the lookout had fallen asleep like many other of the crew. Higgan Darr cringed as two-score vermin boarded the front of his ship. The were led by a large,evil-looking rat, with a single snaggle-tooth fang. "Chaaaarge!" Darr bellowed to his crew. For a moment the battle went well for the sea-ferret. His numbers were equal to the searats. They drove Ripfang and his vermin back,cutting them off from any retreat,but suddenly,from behind him,another score of sea-vermin appeared. they were caught in a pincer movement! Swords clanged as Higgan Darr strove to keep order among his corsairs. However, it became apparrent it was futile. They were outnumbered,and had no room to maneuver. The sea-ferret realized all was lost. " We surrender!" he shouted to the snaggle-tooth rat. It caused an immediate lull in the fighting. Higgan Darr's vermin began grudgingly setting down their weaponry,and holding up their hands.There was raucous laughter among Ripfang's crew as they realized they had won. Ripfang looked the defeated up and down,and gave them two blunt options. "You kin join my crew,or die,choose quickly. All those who join start at the rank of scully-vermin,that includes yew too ferret!" Ripfang said, pointing at Higgan Darr. Ripfang immediately had two-score new scully-vermin. He smiled evilly. Pointing to the rat called Gronch, he rapped out an order. "Gronch, see wot they 'ave in their stores, we're gonna celebrate!" There was cheering amongst Ripfang's crew. Gronch saluted smartly, "Aye,cap'n." He dashed down below the deck to see what the stores were. Shortly thereafter, A shout was heard from Gronch. "Oi, cap'n, look at this." Gronch emerged from below-deck holding a reluctant Groddil. Ripfang took a double-take. "Groddil?" The silver haired fox looked up desparingly,a look of surprise creased his face. Ripfang laughed raucously. " My what a bit of chance this is!" The crew dutifully brooked up with laughter to follow their leader. Suddenly Ripfang stopped short. "eh, you're supposed to do magick, roight?" Groddil moaned pitifully." yes, my lord." Ripfgang cackled ' Then FLY!" And promptly took out a dagger, throwing it at groddil mercilessly. The limp fox did his best to dodge, and evade, but it was of no use. He realized that Ripfang was toying with him, and was intentionally missing, but he was petrified all the same. Tjhe game continued for nearly an hour, the crew all enjoying the sad spectacle. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction